This invention relates to a telescopic boom and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an airship telescopic boom adapted for mounting on an airship control car or hull of an airship.
Present airships rely upon mooring lines at the airship bow, stern and midship. The mooring lines are either attached to a vehicle by a ground crew or the ground crew is used to guide the airship to the airships mooring position.
The mooring system of airships has evolved over the past eight decades from a total ground crew of several hundred people to as few as six people. In the past the mooring systems used a stationary mooring mat, a traveling mooring mast, a weighted cart on railroad tracks for the aft mooring line and moving vehicles for midship mooring lines. However, all the systems as mentioned above relied on ground crew retrieval of the mooring lines and attachments to its connections.
Heretofore, there have been various types of airship anchoring devices as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,949,888 to Statham, 1,957,285 to Oehmichen and 4,238,095 to Slater. None of the above-mentioned patents specifically describe the unique features and advantages of the subject airship telescopic boom.